wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poinsettia (Peregrinecella)
P O I N S E T T I A Poinsettia '''is a female RainWing witch doctor. She spends most of her time hidden in the darkest part of the rainforest away from other members of her tribe. She believes there is more to a dragon than meets the eye, and she uses any weakness she can find to get the advantage on her allies or enemies. Her history with Citrine has made her cold-hearted and angry. coding by stardust '''A P P E A R A N C E In Persimmon's Tree , Poinsettia was described by Persimmon as majestic and terrifying. Citrine described her eyes as red and unsettling. Her scales are a cerise-ruby with black spots trailing all the way down to her tail. Poinsettia's talons are charcoal-black, and look as if she stepped in black ink. She wears a necklace that is lined with dragon teeth, but Persimmon had stated that she didn't know what type of dragon they came from. P E R S O N A L I T Y Poinsettia has a dark and aggrieved personality. Persimmon disliked the fact that she always seemed to be staring her down, deciding her next move. She had a feeling of being very intense and unwelcoming whenever someone would stand close to her. It's possible she has a kinder side buried deep down, as this is shown at different times when Persimmon's life is on the line. B I O G R A P H Y Persimmon's Tree Poinsettia first makes an appearance in the prologue of Persimmon's Tree as she meets with Persimmon's mother, Citrine. Their encounter had been brief, but it ended in a quick disaster as Poinsettia took one of Citrine's eggs and smashed it with her claws. Q U O T E S "We agreed on all three eggs. First you slaughter mine, and now you want to negotiate with only one of yours?" ''- To Citrine ''"I want you to bring me the rest of your eggs. If you don’t, I’ll hunt you down to the very edge of Pyrrhia. My talons will be the last thing your eyes will ever see." ''- To Citrine ''"If you want to be a good assassin, you need to blend in. The only place you'd actually manage to be useful in is the Ice Kingdom. Those shiny, horribly bright colors will get you spotted in an instant anywhere else." ''- To Persimmon ''"Animus magic is such a delicate concept when used improperly." ''- To Omen '''T R I V I A' * A poinsettia is particularly well known for its red and green foliage and is widely used in Christmas floral displays. * Poinsettia is willing to use her venom to defend herself, unlike other RainWings who refuse to use their venom to harm another dragon. * She is the first RainWing witch doctor in Persimmon's Tree. G A L L E R Y Graphic Novel Style OCs.png Poinsettia.jpg|Persimmon on the cover of The Corruption Slayer Screen Shot 2019-08-28 at 3.06.44 PM.png|Poinsettia on the cover of The Corruption Slayer Screen Shot 2019-08-28 at 3.07.07 PM.png|Poinsettia in Persimmon's Tree Screen Shot 2019-08-28 at 3.41.40 PM.png|Poinsettia by Peregrinecella poinsettiacover.jpg|Poinsettia's full cover Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)